


Compelling Music

by lferion



Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Instadrabble, New Year's Resolutions, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Lindir is moved in spite of himself
Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147835
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Compelling Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> \-- Day 17: And today's (January 17) comes from "Soundtrack":  
> The Selma March by Graham Green  
> On [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/2qGntifWN6VfshgW8ursAk?highlight=spotify:track:3ZfAxjkS3TgTBKBfbFpG6X%22%3E)  
> On [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6lpeKk_8SA)  
> \-- Day 16: Bunn's Dwarves and Men Instadrabbles #3 -- On a visit to Rivendell, Lindir makes rude comments about the writing abilities of mortals! Educate him with 100 words (or more) about Men or Dwarves inspired by this [image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790279744318865428/800096314322583562/DSC00244.JPG)
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4629&chapter=2)

* * *

Lindir watched as the Dwarves moved to the music they were making. The music sat oddly in his ear, the rhythm a regular irregularity, an irregular regularity, with a melody of unexpected flights and digressions. The Dwarves who had come up from south of Khand were eagerly showing off for the Dwarves from Moria and Ered Luin, who all seemed very appreciative. Lindir had a least understood the mining-song, the strength of a roof-arch, the beauty of a well-constructed tunnel. It wasn't until he saw the twinkle in Elladan's eye that Lindir realized he was moving to the music himself.

* * *

* * *


End file.
